All about Kayo
by MusicalTB2
Summary: A timeline of the start of Kayo's journey from childhood to present day, her relationship to the Hood and finding love on an island in the South Pacific. One Shot and written in fractions. Virgil and Kayo pairing, I admit they're cute together.


All about Kayo- timeline from start to Break Out

2046, at the age of five she had lost her mother in a house fire and her father insisted that they left the memories behind, and so she had moved into a house with her uncle on the other side of the world in England and was home schooled. The move was stressful, and she didn't like London at first what with the crowds and endless traffic, in her heart she missed her native Malaysia where her father had met her mother and their beautiful beach home. Then in 2047, when she was seven, she moved again to an island in the middle of the South Pacific where the nearest land base was New Zealand. A man called Jeff Tracy had hired her father to work with him as a personal tutor to his youngest son after recently losing his wife and becoming a single parent to five boys, his youngest being only three. Tanusha was scared and she was alone with nowhere to go but the forest and beach when her father taught the older boys maths and languages, she wandered around aimlessly for the first few days when one day, Jeff's second eldest son Virgil found her on the beach collecting shells and they discovered they had a common connection; both without a mother, and they became fast friends. Tanusha's young years between nine and ten on the island were much easier and she was joining in on the school lessons, she got into play fights too and Scott, the eldest Tracy, began to call her Kayo due to how many times she had knocked out one of his brothers. On her eleventh birthday in 2051, Jeff returned home injured and she had overheard something about a plane called the TV21, Scott now thirteen, was furious at the ordeal and she went looking for his father in the infirmary.

"Hello Tanusha," Jeff smiled from the medical bed cradling his arm in a sling.

"Mr Tracy, what happened?" Kayo asked quietly, she was still a little shy talking to Jeff.

"I'm fine honey, but there's something you need to do for me."

"Anything sir," Kayo hopped up onto the chair beside him.

"Please don't tell my boys that the man who brought my plane down was your uncle, they love you as a sister."

"Uncle Belegant?"

"Tanusha, it'll be better for all of us if we keep this to ourselves, can you do that honey?"

Kayo looked behind her as her own father walked into the room, "I guess I can, but sir?"

"Tanusha, anak saya, _(my child),_ Jeff is right. That man is now a criminal."

"But he's your brother, and my uncle bapa." _(Father) _

"I know kanak, _(child)_ but let's keep this between us three and Jeff's mother."

Kayo nodded, "yes father."

In 2053, Jeff had set up a business called International Rescue along with some friends from his astronaut days, he had been teaching his young sons and Kayo the basics of piloting aircraft as they were intrigued by his skills and idea of the organisation, but there was one man who continuously tried to disrupt and steal plans from him, this was Kayo's uncle now known worldwide as The Hood. The Global Defense Force called in one day and told the Tracys that The Hood had stolen the Zero X, a super speed rocket plane with advanced engines, and was out of control. Jeff had gone off to the States to assist the rescue operation in retrieving it leaving his family at home. The following afternoon, Kayo sat with the Tracys watching the mission as Jeff leapt on board to find The Hood, and she sat grinning as the GDF assured them that The Hood was being taken care of, but this all changed when the plane suddenly blew up. Kayo had never seen Scott or his brothers cry and now she didn't know what to do, she had always sought comfort from the two eldest but this time they needed the comfort and she wasn't sure how to offer it other than hold their hands and not say anything. The weeks passed painfully with no news, and reports concluded that Jeff had died, in addition to the loss, Kayo's life got even worse when her father gave up his job on the island and left one night leaving a note on her bedside table telling her she would be safer growing up with the Tracys and with a supporting family, she sobbed her heart out that night and she found herself wrapped up in Virgil's arms who at the time was only a year older than her at fourteen.

The business Jeff had set up when Scott was fifteen had now been going for eight years, it was the end of the year 2060 and Scott was in his mid twenties and the leader of International Rescue taking the job over from his father, Virgil was twenty two and Kayo was twenty one, she had celebrated her adulthood with a great birthday on the island, and ever since the year Jeff and her father left she considered the boys as her new family, except for one thing, they still didn't know the Hood was her uncle. The day arrived when she decided to tell them all but was interrupted when they were called away on separate missions but Kayo, given her unique skills in covert ops and spy work, sensed something was wrong about the situation, she disobeyed Scott's orders and went back to the island only to find her uncle sitting in the lounge. Her heart in her throat almost chocked her and she stumbled through words hiding her relation to him, she was doing well until he spilled the beans on the whole situation after threatening to destroy the birds if they came back to the island.

"And would I be lying when I tell them I'm your uncle?" He had sneered after Kayo begged the boys to trust her.

"Kayo, is this true?" There was so much grief in Scott's voice, Kayo almost cried when replying to him.

"Yes, it's true, the Hood is my uncle," she blinked back tears, that was one day she would always remember, the look on her brothers' faces would haunt her forever, but on the same day she found trust and love with them again.

"The Hood is your uncle huh?" Virgil asked as he sat on the bed with her that evening.

Kayo nodded, "I am so sorry, your father told me on the day he was shot down in the TV21 not to tell you, he told me to keep it to myself and keep you guys safe."

"You were only eleven?"

"Yeah, and I wasn't sure if I could even keep it a secret then. I hated it, I wanted to tell you guys everything."

"So, you knew it was your uncle who killed our dad?"

Kayo sighed unhappily, "yes, oh Virgil, I am so sorry."

"I forgive you. It wasn't your fault. As you said, Dad wanted you to keep it a secret," Virgil smiled at her sympathetically and she scooted closer to him, "don't dwell on this Kayo, if you want to defeat your uncle then we're with you all the way."

Kayo sat up and kissed his cheek, "thanks Virgil, you've always been on my side and I really appreciate it."

Virgil shrugged, "that's what family is for, you were there for me when my mum died. I find I can tell you anything, can you trust in me?"

"Of course I can, and more," Kayo looked up at him, warm brown eyes gazed back at her and she pushed him back onto her bed forcefully kissing him, his lips brushed against hers and he rolled her onto her back with a smirk, "told ya."

_"Dear diary, March 2061,_

_A year has passed after telling the boys my secret, we've come up against a new foe called the Mechanic and I can't seem to find any time to relax. Who is this guy and what does he want with the organisation? He's attacked Thunderbird 2 and almost hurt Virgil, he even went after Thunderbird 4 and ripped it apart, we're lucky we didn't lose Gordon. He has come after me too and a family who were sightseeing, he's uncontrollable and yet I feel like someone is in control of him. If he's not after us as such then why does he feel he needs to destroy our ships? I can see the stress pulling Scott apart and I want to help him, I'd do anything for this family, eve die for them if there was no other option. _

_April- Diary. Back from a long set of missions, we know who The Mechanic is working for, it's my uncle the one and only Hood. I am furious and it's my duty to put an end to this. The Mechanic is building something and my uncle isn't happy about it, something called Project Sentinel, Brains says it's serious. On a personal note, Virgil bought me the most beautiful necklace for my birthday, it's a green jewel encrusted heart. I adore it. As much as I adore him._

_June- The Gran Roca ranch is lovely but our training was interrupted by the Mechanic again. How did he find the ranch? It's protected by codes and locks which I have helped to set up! He didn't hurt us, but he was stealing our resources, this project has everyone baffled. What is he up to? I could've found out if John had let me go, he doesn't let me do anything, I was ready to shoot him down.  
-Well it's still June and looking at my questions above I can now answer them, he's been performing under hypnosis, my uncle has been controlling him through an eye piece. He's now in the GDF's custody and we're not to interfere. I only hope he's safe there, no-one should be forced to do anything they don't want to do, he was ready to kill my uncle just to be free. _

_Dear Diary, so much has happened since we lost the Mechanic. _

_August- My uncle has hired two assistants to make my life and family's life a living hell, they're called Fuse and Havoc, a duo called The Chaos Crew, catchy huh. I'm hardly ever on the island anymore what with helping the GDF keep tracks on the them, ah well, it keeps me on my toes and balancing a rescue life with a business life. Speaking of life, we celebrated Virgil's twenty third birthday, awh someone is turning into an old man. I got to rescue Ned Tedford again, remember him? And I went on my first mission with Captain Rigby, he's a GDF soldier, he'll take some time to get used to as he has less patience than Scott but he seems to be on our side and we need all the help we can get. _

_September- There have been some major hardships within the Tracys' lives recently, the Chaos Crew destroyed Thunderbird 4 and sent Gordon unconscious into hospital, he's only just come home last week. However, that being said, we have also recovered The Zero X's camera from the crash site which reveals Jeff Tracy is alive but lost on the outer edges of space! I am over the moon for my brothers and Virgil, no-one can concentrate on missions and Scott keeps dipping in and out of depression, I don't know how to help him. _

_October (today)- Thankfully Gordon is back on his feet which has cheered Scott up slightly, the aquanaut came back from his first mission the other day full of enthusiasm on returning successfully and saving a tanker from a Tsunami with Virgil, and there was something else in his expression the other day I couldn't put my finger on, but I got the secret out of Virgil by coaxing him when he kissed me, way to go Gordon. And now I finish on the biggest news, the Mechanic is living with us to help Brains repair the T Drive engine, I am so happy for the boys but there is tension everywhere, especially from Scott, I may have to join Virgil in becoming a peacemaker." _

Kayo closed her diary before looking at the photos on her desk minus ones of her childhood with her uncle which were buried in her drawers under clothes, she grinned at a family photo of her being held up by the boys then to a photo of her with Virgil, his arms were wrapped around her waist and their heads were touching in a close embrace portraying their change of friendship and family into a relationship made after the day she had told the boys her uncle was the Hood. With a sigh she looked at the next photo of her and her father when she was a child and she wiped a tear away before turning to face her room. The shelves were lined with kickboxing trophies and Kungfu belts leading up to black belt, and a Gambus leant against the wall reminding her of home, she had a good life here and although she missed Malaysia, she couldn't think of anywhere better to live than who she lived with now. Kayo stood up and walked down the corridor and through the door to the lounge, she looked over at the piano where Virgil was playing and grinned at him feeling herself swooning as he moved with the music, she walked over to him and perched on the edge of the stool looking down at his hands dancing across the keys tenderly, hands she had seen rip apart buildings apart now clean and slender the way they always were on each instrument he played.

"Hey," he nuzzled her neck as she sat back against him.

"Hey. What are you working on?" Kayo closed her eyes romantically as he traced kisses along her neck.

"Something for dad when he gets back, finding that escape pod's camera footage was the boost I needed."

Kayo stroked his leg then left her hand on his knee raking her fingers along the denim, "I know what this means for you, I can only hope that my dad returns too. I miss him."

Virgil kissed her cheek and she looked up, "we're bringing everyone home. What about your uncle?"

Kayo snorted, "huh, what about him?"

"Do you think he'll change?" Virgil played much slower, coaxing her to continue.

"No, he won't Virgil, I want the Chaos Crew to change, they were forced into evil like the Mechanic," she thought about the man working downstairs with Brains, "I don't want him to change, because he is no longer my uncle."

Virgil frowned at her, "honey, are you sure?"

"I am Virgil, he's tried to hurt you guys, he almost killed Gordon and he doesn't seem to care whether I survive now or not, he wasn't even upset when my mother died," her eyes filled with tears and she covered her face with her hands, the music stopped and the next breath she took was in his embrace, his cologne filled her nose and his body was warm around her, she opened her watery eyes and sighed deeply, "thank you."

Virgil rested his head on the top of hers, "anytime sweetheart, do you want to get a coffee?"

"I'm happy sitting here," Kayo rubbed the tears away, "I bet my face is covered in mascara now," she chuckled.

Virgil smiled at her, "you look beautiful to me. Come on, play with me, I know you can."

Kayo moved against his hip, her legs brushed alongside his under the piano and she placed her hands down on the keys to begin to play, she smiled at him and he nudged her arm with his elbow, she gasped, "ha, two can play at that game."

"You can't distract me."

Kayo kicked his foot off the pedal gently then continued to play ignoring his pout, "I beg to differ."

Scott was walking up from the poolside when he heard laughter and a what seemed to be a very rhythmic sonata echoing through the halls, he turned the corner and smirked at the couple sitting at the piano wrapped around each other reaching across all the octaves of the instrument, he leant against the wall and as he heard whistling coming up the corridor, he quickly clamped his hand over Gordon's mouth before dragging him in to watch them too. Virgil grinned as he played and laughed when Kayo reached behind him to the lower octaves before she sat back and played chords between his hands, his fingers danced next to hers and Kayo's eyes flicked to the side of the lounge spotting Scott and Gordon, their feet tapping to the duet.

"How long have you been standing there?" Kayo asked as her hands slipped off the keys.

Virgil looked round and the held notes reverberated around the room, "more importantly, why?"

Scott pushed himself from the wall, "well, we can see when we're not wanted. That was some duet, that's all."

Gordon huffed, "yeah, well next time we won't show support."

"Wait wait, I didn't mean it like that," Kayo apologised as she stood up from the stool, "was it good?"

Scott smiled, "you could take that to a talent show and win I bet."

"Awh, that's too much credit."

Virgil smoothed his jeans out as he stood up, "no that's just enough credit. Where have you guys been?"

"Listening to you guys by the pool, it's louder out there somehow," Gordon shrugged, "but I ducked underwater."

"You're such a cheek," Kayo laughed then hummed contentedly as Virgil wrapped his arms around her pulling her against his plaid shirt, "Virg, I need to run the perimeter check."

"Fine, I have a machine to check anyway."

Scott smiled at them happy that Kayo had settled with his brother, her shyness had all but gone since finding solace in him when they were teenagers, "be careful Kayo, and Virg, do you need a hand?"

"It's a full-time job, I'm always happy for some assistance," Virgil nodded as lifted his chin off Kayo's shoulder.

Kayo turned quickly and pecked him on the lips, with a pop she broke the kiss and darted out of the room taking her own chute down to Thunderbird Shadow's hangar, Gordon burst out laughing at Virgil who was still gazing out the way she had gone, and he blinked.

"What?" Virgil frowned.

"Oh boy you are in love!"

"Gordon, I have been in love with her since we were teenagers, and we've been a couple for a while."

Scott nodded as he walked round the ring to him, "yes, but you grow more in love with her every day, don't think we haven't noticed."

Virgil smirked, "keep talking like that and I'll throw you both into the pool, from here. Come on, let's get down to Thunderbird 2."

Kayo flew fast along the beaches of the island and over the mountain, the blanket of permanent cloud stopped her from being able to see the island from above and she ticked it off a holo-list that the cover was working at full capacity, she dived back through the cloud only to be hit by a shock wave as another T-Drive engine failed, her ship plummeted and the nose brushed the top of the ocean as she hastily pulled up.

"Brains, what the hell?" Kayo swore as she gained height before checking her instruments.

"I'm s-sorry Kayo, The Mechanic wanted to s-see what I was doing wrong, we didn't know you were on a p-perimeter check."

Kayo narrowed her eyes, "we almost lost Shadow just then," she dived back to her launch pad, "I'm coming down there."

Virgil ran up to her once she was back in the hangar and caressed her anxiously, "I caught your alarm, are you ok?"

"I will be, once I speak to the Mechanic," she held his hands tightly as she rose on tiptoe to kiss him, turquoise uniform clashed with azure as they hugged before going down to Brains' open lab where the Mechanic was working out an algorithm.

"Let's get one thing straight, on this island we make sure the coast is clear before doing anything," Kayo scolded.

"You want this drive to be done, yesterday, as Scott put it?" The Mechanic growled, "then you might have to stay out of the way."

Scott's voice cut through the tension as he walked into the hangar, "that's not the way we see it, if a Thunderbird launches, they get priority. The same way you would make way for an ambulance to get through."

Brains shifted weight from one foot to another awkwardly, "yes, I know."

Scott narrowed his eyes, "Brains, you should've known better, you just put Kayo's life at risk," had it not been for Virgil's hands already on her shoulders he would've placed one of his hands there.

"I'm fine Scott, just a little flustered," Kayo smiled at him and pressed her back into Virgil's chest.

The Mechanic sighed, "you want this done the right way, then we'll have to prioritise this and not the Thunderbirds. It'll only be a matter of time before the Hood realises I went with you, Kayo, and comes after me."

Virgil's hands tightened on Kayo's shoulders, "we're not changing how we do things, there's a reason why Kayo does the checks."

Brains shook his head, "enough p-please, I was at fault and it won't h-happen again, I am very sorry."

"No harm done," Kayo replied without looking at him and turned on her heel shrugging Virgil's hands off her.

Virgil watched her go, "Brains is right, move on."

Scott nodded and turned, "FAB."

Kayo set to work on Shadow's engines muttering under her breath, nothing was damaged, but the smell of burnt fuel was overpowering, she coughed, and Virgil knocked on the hull, "what?" She called out angrily.

"Honey, you should wear your helmet doing that."

"Says the man who usually does maintenance in his civvies," she sat up and hopped up onto the edge of her ship swinging her legs to and fro.

Virgil leant against Shadow from the top step of the pad and kissed Kayo's nose, "don't get stressed about the Mechanic, he's a nuisance for sure but our only hope."

Kayo nodded with a sigh, "I only hope I didn't upset Brains."

"He'll be ok, he's the one keeping an eye on the Mechanic for us."

"I can't help but think that experiment was deliberate, like he knew I was there," she took his hands in hers and rubbed them gently, what if he starts picking us off one by one?"

"I doubt that. Do you need a hand with Shadow?"

"She's fine now, I'll come and watch you work."

"You better like rock music then, it's what I work best to," Virgil grinned as he helped her down from Shadow.

"I'm happy when I'm with you," Kayo walked with him into the next hangar where Virgil had set the autobots on cleaning duty up on the valves, "where do you need me?"

"The cockpit," Virgil smirked, and she was whisked off her feet into his arms as he hopped up onto the platform.

"Oh! You're bad Virgil, so bad," Kayo laughed as the doors locked and she wrapped her arms around him before pushing the chairs back and pulled him into her embrace, "don't rock the ship."

"No-one will know," Virgil smirked as he pulled the zip down on his uniform as she took off her harness and boots.


End file.
